


Control

by theroadkillcafe



Series: Smut Monday [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, a little ooc, don't read if you want any semblance of a plot, this is pure porn okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadkillcafe/pseuds/theroadkillcafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your chakra control is legend. Let’s test it with a few genjutsu, shall we?” Madara/Sakura/Izuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> My late contribution to this week’s Smut Monday, hosted by @beyondthemoor on tumblr, with the prompt “Control”. This ended up being longer than I thought, and I never even did any set up. As a result, this is literally 2500+ words of pure smut. There is absolutely no plot here. This probably won’t be continued in any capacity because of the aforementioned lack of plot.

Izuna’s lips on hers were soft and the pressure pleasant. Behind her, Madara left a trail of gentle kisses up her spine until he reached her neck. There he suddenly became determined to leave the darkest hickey her body could possibly form. Sakura sighed into Izuna’s mouth, their tongues sliding together. But even inside the illusion Izuna’s eyes were lit with the glow of the Sharingan and it was all too easy for Sakura to dispel the jutsu.

                    

With the next blink a new genjutsu was in place. Sakura could feel it slide sensuously across her skin, teasing her chakra network into lighting up with pleasure. Madara and Izuna were absent in this illusion and instead it ignited heat deep in her belly, encouraged her breasts to feel heavy with deep seated want and desire. And even with Sakura’s knowledge that it was an illusion the feelings it evoked were very real and very distracting.

 

Her breath hitched when Izuna’s cool chakra rippled and encouraged a flood of wetness between her thighs. Her eyes stared out into nothingness as for just a moment, she couldn’t help but savor the intense feelings in her body.  And then she shook herself and hooked her fingers into the weft of the illusion, tearing it away.

 

There was no time to adjust to the new illusion. Madara was kneeling before her, eyes dark with lust and his riot of dark hair falling over his shoulder. Just as Sakura began to form the release seal he caught her hands, tugging her closer to him.

 

“None of that now. Just relax,” his voice was rich and sent shivers down her spine in response. Sakura bit her lip. She had to hand it to Izuna. His genjutsu were complex things and it would be easy to be deceived by them. Madara’s hands on hers were warm and he radiated the same intense presence that he did in the waking world.

 

“This is not real,” she told the illusory Madara. He smirked up at her and pushed her on to her back. Sakura flexed her chakra in preparation to break the genjutsu.

 

Madara twitched his fingers and disrupted her building chakra, trapping her in the jutsu for a few seconds more. “Isn’t it? You feel it when I touch you,” one of his hands let go of hers to grasp her left breast, bare inside the illusion. His thumb stroked insistently over her nipple before catching it between his finger tips and tugging gently. The sensation sent sparks of pleasure through her.

 

“You can feel me,” he ground his hips against hers in emphasis. His thick, heavy length dragged along the outside of her core and it was a struggle to not arch up into him in response. Sakura closed her eyes to shut him out. With just a little concentration…

 

She bit her lip hard when his mouth enveloped her nipple. One of his hands still kept her own pinned but she didn’t really need them – her control was good enough to not need a seal to focus her chakra to dispel a genjutsu. But the point of a good genjutsu was to keep its victim’s chakra in such disarray they couldn’t muster the control to break it. And Madara’s mouth on her chest was very distracting.

 

His free hand went to her clit, pinching her lightly above where his cock rubbed back and forth in a steady rhythm. The coil in her stomach was tightening. Sakura released a breath and at the same time snapped her chakra very deliberately.

 

The only reason why she knew the release had worked was because she was suddenly upright and there were two fingers plunged deep in her cunt, pumping relentlessly.

 

“Oh…oh gods,” she staggered slightly and an arm wrapped around her to steady her, fingers still fucking her, their pace unfaltering. Sakura couldn’t help but grind down on the hand between her thighs. She was already so close! A mouth was sucking hard on her neck, occasionally pausing to kiss her or lave the slightly sore spots with a tongue. She couldn’t tell if the man behind her was Madara or Izuna, but she almost didn’t care as long as those clever fingers kept working inside her.

 

“There’s a good girl,” Izuna’s voice breathed in her ear. Sakura shuddered, unable to voice a reply. He shifted his weight so she was braced up against a wall, the coolness a stark contrast to his heat behind her. Sakura continued to rock back and forth in pursuit of the climax just beyond her reach. Slick was dripping from her, pooling in Izuna’s palm and sliding down her thighs.

 

“I-Izuna!”

 

A third finger teased her entrance. “Yes, that’s it,” he encouraged her. Sakura keened. It would be so easy to give in and let go. She turned her face to feel the coolness of the false wall on her cheek. But there couldn’t be many more layers to the genjutsu. Sakura had never even heard of more than a triple layered genjutsu before. She refused to lose this little game of theirs. Her chakra flared again.

 

She was on her hands and knees, a push-pull motion tugging her body back and forth. There was a long cock in her mouth and another one buried in her core. Sakura moaned throatily around the cock in her mouth, looking up into Izuna’s Sharingan bright eyes. His hands cupped her face and pulled her closer until his blunt tip bumped the back of her throat, forcing her to relax or gag.

 

It must’ve been Madara pounding into her from behind then. His hands gripped her hips so tightly that were it not an illusion she would have bruises tomorrow. When he leaned forward his long hair brushed over her back and shoulders. Sakura could only cling to the bed beneath her as they stoked her lust higher.

 

Sakura tried to feel for the threads of Izuna’s spider silk genjutsu, her concentration nearly completely shattered. His strength in genjutsu had always been their intense realism and the difficulty in breaking free. In comparison, Madara’s genjutsu were a sledgehammer to the senses – it didn’t matter if one knew they were trapped or not if they were utterly insensate. But the goal here was for Sakura to know about the genjutsu and not care. And she was very close to not caring.

 

Madara pulled back on her hips hard at the same time he thrust into her, pushing into her deep. The movement tugged her from Izuna who was prompted into pulling her back. Izuna’s face was lined with pleasure. His eyes looked down at her with the tomoe of the Sharingan spinning slowly. It was another reminder that this was all just another illusion and that Sakura was not being fucked to within an inch of her life. Sakura brought her chakra to bear when the illusory Madara reached down to pinch her clit.

 

“Stop that. Just enjoy what we’re doing to you, how we can make your body feel,” his fingers stroked around her clit unceasingly. Her arms and legs trembled beneath her weight and the oncoming climax. Izuna’s hands tugged on her hair to keep her attention on them. Her body was spiraling out of her control, her chakra fluttering in response to her desire. Pinned between the two of them, there was no way for Sakura to turn away to gain a moment’s worth of thought to break the genjutsu.

 

Izuna caressed her face as his hips gradually slowed their thrusting to a lazy pace. “Isn’t this so much better? Why would you want to leave when you know we can give you so much pleasure? All you have to do is just give in. It will never have to end.” Sakura whimpered at his words. Right now she needed so much, was so close, she thought she might promise him anything. Unconsciously her mouth sucked on his cock. He groaned at her ministrations, the sound sending a jolt of lust straight to her cunt where Madara was now driving into the bit of nerves inside her channel. On the bed, her fingers slowly bent into the half seal for release. As decadent as the feelings the genjutsu was inspiring in her, it was still just a genjutsu.

 

She woke on a bed, fully clothed and breathless. There was no overwhelming sensation of lust. In fact, there was just Izuna’s hand in her hair, petting her slowly while Madara looked on from the background.

 

“There now, the genjutsu is over. You should be proud of yourself,” Izuna said. Sakura sat up slowly. His hand fell away while she glanced around the room. She let loose a breath.

 

“That was one hell of a technique. It’s a wonder you don’t use it in battle,” Sakura told him.

 

Madara snorted. “It’s certainly distracting, but not very incapacitating is it? His usual genjutsu can leave his enemies in a coma if he so chooses.” That was an excellent point, Sakura mused. “But enough about that,” Madara  continued, “don’t you want your reward now?” He stood up and stalked to her bedside, all restrained deadly grace.

 

“What?”

 

But he ignored her and reached for her shorts and removed them in one quick tug down her legs. Sakura reached forward to grab his wrists to give herself time to figure out what was happening. But she was swiftly restrained by Izuna who pinned her to the bed.

 

“Shh, just relax,” Izuna told her as he angled himself above her. His mouth dropped to her breasts and he began to worship them with his mouth. At the same time, Madara nudged her thighs apart and buried his head there. He immediately took her bundle of nerves into his mouth and suckled, prompting Sakura to bow her back in pleasure. The lust that had mysteriously disappeared came raging back. Her core renewed its slickness in earnest in preparation to be fucked long and hard.

 

Sakura’s mouth became slack and her body writhed under their onslaught. She twisted the sheets in her hands as Izuna did something particularly clever with his teeth and tongue and she mewled when she felt Madara’s tongue plunge into her slit. It seemed as if there were hands all over her body, rubbing and stroking until she was almost completely lost to her pleasure. And yet, at the edges of her senses, something tickled her chakra. It was like gossamer, light and thready.

 

Sakura bit her lip in frustration. Another genjutsu? Then that meant she absolutely could not orgasm, not without losing. But her body was nearing its limit. There was only so much control she had. She wriggled underneath Izuna’s hold but was held fast. Her desire raged higher. An effect of the illusion, or because of their ministrations? Sakura didn’t know. She didn’t care. She had to win. She flared her chakra high.

 

This time the process of coming to was a slow one. She felt groggy and exhausted and her belly was still lit with the fires of lust. She was propped on Izuna’s shoulder and cradled in his arms. This definitely felt like the after effects of a strong genjutsu.

 

“I win,” Sakura declared even as her hand went to her shorts.

 

Izuna’s voice was disgruntled. “So you did.”

 

“Hold still,” Sakura ordered. Her fingers dipped between her folds before she began to rub herself quickly. It didn’t take much to send her careening off the edge that the series of genjutsu had sent her hurtling towards. She shuddered in Izuna’s embrace as the coil in her abdomen finally broke.

 

“You don’t mean to leave us to our own devices, do you?” Madara questioned from behind her. His fingers played with the edges of her shorts.

 

Izuna nuzzled her jaw. “I think you can go another round.” Sakura moaned into his neck at the thought and opened her legs in permission.

 

Like the last genjutsu, Madara made quick work of her clothes. Izuna held her up right and she sucked and kissed his neck in gratitude. A hand went to her core and found her to be drenched. Izuna shifted, and then the blunt tip of a cock was lining up with her slit. Madara pushed down on her hips from behind and eased her on to his brother. Izuna hissed into her ear as her wet heat enveloped him. Sakura immediately began thrusting into him and whined when he halted her.

 

“Just a moment now. We can’t leave Madara behind,” he chided her. She stood there impatiently, feeling deliciously full, and then Madara’s fingers probed at her rear, coated in a thick layer of lube. He circled her puckered hole slowly before sinking one finger inside. Sakura’s breath hitched and she grasped at Izuna’s shoulder in response to the foreign sensation. Madara worked his finger deeper before thrusting lazily. Sakura rocked her hips, prompting Izuna to shift inside her.

 

“A little longer Sakura, and then you’ll be ready,” Madara crooned. Her walls flexed around Izuna’s length at the thought. On the outward stroke of his finger, Madara added a second one, stretching her hole when he began to scissor her open. Sakura willed her muscles to relax to ease the process. After a few more agonizing seconds where Sakura thought she might just come around Izuna anyway, Madara withdrew his hand only to replace it with his own thick length. Then he pushed inexorably into her, her weight getting transferred into Izuna. Sakura sobbed in pleasure as she stretched around Madara, feeling even fuller than before and her nerves alight with desire.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight like this,” Madara groaned. Izuna flexed his hips as he felt Madara’s cock slide into place through the thin bit of skin that separated them. His movement set of a chain reaction. Sakura ground down on the two hard lengths inside her and Madara thrust up in response, which had Izuna once more rolling his hips into Sakura.

 

“O-oh! Please, please just fuck me already,” Sakura pleaded, desperate. It was too much, it was not enough, she needed more friction and pressure but she was already so full she didn’t know how she could stand it. There was an awkward moment as Madara and Izuna puzzled over where to put their hands before Madara settled his on her hips and Izuna put his on her waist. And then Madara pulled her hips down at the same time as they both thrust upward in tandem and Sakura saw stars behind her eyelids.

 

When they both bottomed out inside her, Izuna tugged her upward and their cocks dragged along every sensitive nerve ending in both of her channels. She rolled her hips forward and back, in search of that peak that was once more within her reach. Madara and Izuna pumped into her together, their rhythms steady but slowly faltering the closer they came to the edge. She flexed her muscles to spur them on.

 

Then Izuna changed the angle of his length and the next time he pushed into her, her clit dragged along his member. The sudden pressure had Sakura crying out her orgasm to the two brothers. Her silken walls fluttered and clenched as her climax overtook her, dragging Madara and Izuna along with her. Izuna bit down on her shoulder to muffle his cries while Madara unashamedly groaned aloud.

 

They stood there for a few moments, panting together in the aftermath of their coupling.

 

Then, Madara said, “An interesting experiment. This calls for another one.”

 

“Oh, really?” Sakura asked him. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know where he was going with this.

 

“Your chakra control lets you break out of even the genjutsu cast by a normal Sharingan. But how long do you think you can last under a Mangekyou?”


End file.
